


Dance Partner Headcanons

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Ask Memes [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone dances together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Partner Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrddinwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinwyllt/gifts).



> **Meme:** "Send me ✪ and two characters and I’ll describe how they dance together!"
> 
>  **Prompts from[Unaiza](http://neckerchiefsandmagic.tumblr.com/):** ✪ merlin + mordred; merlin + gwen; merlin + morgana; merlin + gwaine pls and thank | ✪ Merlin + Lance. Gwen + Morgana
> 
> [Link to ask 1.](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/114985104971/merlin-mordred-merlin-gwen-merlin) | [Link to ask 2.](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/114505008746/merlin-lance-gwen-morgana)

[Merlin + Mordred](http://./)

> Merlin and Mordred can literally  _read each other’s minds._  Sometimes they’re so in sync it’s almost scary, but they still wouldn’t win any competitions; neither of them are skilled or knowledgeable dancers. Merlin is less self-conscious than Mordred, and Mordred is much more graceful than Merlin (though his sense of rhythm is terrible). Their style averages out into an unconventional, seemingly random pattern of moves that occasionally manages to keep to the beat and somehow looks sort of impressive anyway.

[Merlin + Gwen](http://./)

> Gwen learned a few popular folk dances when she was younger, and she teaches them to Merlin with varying rates of success. (Surprisingly, she’s more successful when he’s tipsy.) She hasn’t had much practice with them since then, though, so her memories of them are hazy. She can be painfully self-conscious when she forgets the moves, but whenever that happens, Merlin grabs her and spins her around the room until they’re breathless with laughter and nearly falling over from dizziness. 

[Merlin + Morgana](http://./)

> Seeing Morgana and Merlin dance together is like watching a seduction. Merlin’s playfulness slides into a challenging kind of tease, and Morgana skillfully guides the dance so Merlin’s usual clumsiness is barely noticeable. They build up intensity until they’re almost out of breath with it, but the moment the dance ends, they can’t contain grins that stretch across their faces until their cheeks ache, panting and exhilarated. 

[Merlin + Gwaine](http://./)

> Sometimes, they challenge each other to make it as  _dirty as possible_  while still counting as dancing. Other times, they end up on the tavern tables, leaning on each other’s shoulders as they narrowly avoid kicking over other people’s drinks and belt out every song they can both remember (and a few they make up themselves) before getting kicked out and continuing their song-and-dance duet on the streets.   
>  But occasionally, they’ll be alone and joking around when someone - not always the same person - starts dancing to music that isn’t there and pulls the other into a dance that’s personal and goofy and just for them.

[Merlin + Lance](http://./)

> Merlin is a mischievous, unselfconsious dancer who does exactly what he feels like doing without any regard for structure, or when he’s drunk, rhythm. Lance, with his years of training with the sword, has much greater control over his body and often falls back on the footwork he learned for battle. When they dance together, though, Merlin tends to drag him into a wild, whirling kind of chaos that eventually slows as they relax into each other. They end up close and tender, trading earnest murmurs and soft smiles.

[Gwen + Morgana](http://./)

> Their dance has all the comfort and ease of familiarity. Gwen on her own can be awkward and a little clumsy, but when she dances with Morgana, she looks as graceful as a professional. In turn, Morgana’s intensity is softened, becomes something playful as they spin and move together. Morgana lets her careful appearance of confidence drop away and she relaxes, giggling as she guides Gwen through the motions and turning each mistake into a new, improvised move.


End file.
